Byron Dafoe
& | nationality_2 = CAN | birth_date = | birth_place = Worthing, Sussex, UK | draft = 35th overall | draft_year = 1989 | draft_team = Washington Capitals | career_start = 1991 | career_end = 2004 | image = Byron Dafoe.jpg | image_size = 200px }} Byron Jaromir Dafoe (born February 25, 1971, in Worthing, Sussex, England) is a Canadian former National Hockey League goaltender. He moved to Canada with his mother at the age of two months old. Between 1992 and 2004, he played for the Boston Bruins, Washington Capitals, Los Angeles Kings and Atlanta Thrashers. Playing career Dafoe was drafted 35th overall in the 2nd round of the 1989 NHL Entry Draft by the Washington Capitals and made his NHL debut in the 1992-93 season. Dafoe also played for the Capitals in the 1993-94 and 1994-95 seasons. In 1995, Dafoe joined the Los Angeles Kings, with whom he stayed for two seasons before being traded to the Boston Bruins in 1997. In the following two season, Dafoe helped the Bruins back to the playoffs, winning a postseason series in 1999. He finished third in voting for the Vezina Trophy and was named to the NHL Second All-Star Team, edging out Curtis Joseph in the voting. Due to a contract dispute with Bruins General Manager Harry Sinden, he was a holdout for part of the 1999-2000 season and suffered injuries during it, so he never regained his previous form. In 2002, he signed as a free agent with the Atlanta Thrashers. Byron Dafoe retired from professional hockey following the 2004–05 NHL lockout. Outside of the NHL, Dafoe has played for WHL sides Portland Winter Hawks (1986-1990) and Prince Albert Raiders (1990-1991), ECHL side Hampton Roads Admirals, AHL sides Baltimore Skipjacks (1991-1992 and 1992-1993), New Haven Nighthawks (1992) and Portland Pirates (1993-1994 and 1994-1995), and IHL side Phoenix Roadrunners. During Dafoe's time with the Winter Hawks, he had an on-ice fistfight with Tri-City Americans goaltender Olaf Kölzig, someone with whom he would go on to have a friendly rivalry in the NHL -- so friendly that they served as each other's best man when they got married. He and Kolzig also had a "friendly" fight later in their NHL careers on November 28, 1998 when the Boston Bruins took on the Washington Capitals. During the game, a fight broke out that was so violent and all encompassing, the goalies (Dafoe and Kolzig) also got caught up in it. The fight between the goalies was primarily comedic, with both Dafoe and Kolzig laughing as they landed punches. Awards * Hap Holmes Memorial Award (shared with Olaf Kolzig) - 1993–94 * NHL Second All-Star Team - 1998–99 Career statistics References External links * * Athletes Against Autism Category:Born in 1971 Category:Atlanta Thrashers players Category:Baltimore Skipjacks players Category:Boston Bruins players Category:Calder Cup champions Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Los Angeles Kings players Category:New Haven Nighthawks players Category:Portland Pirates players Category:Portland Winter Hawks alumni Category:Prince Albert Raiders alumni Category:Washington Capitals players Category:Retired in 2004